Dos navidades para Sherlock Holmes
by Lizzy.Vernet
Summary: Sherlock es un hombre difícil y no le gusta compartir su tiempo con nada que tenga pulso. A demás, tiene claro que no hay ningún lugar en el que realmente sea bienvenido. Esta es la historia de como John Watson mejoró todo eso en una navidad.


Sé que no estamos ni si quiera remotamente cerca de la navidad, pero esa época del año me encanta y este fic ha estado dando vueltas desde Noviembre del año pasado en mi notebook, así que ya necesitaba ver la luz.

Muchas gracias a Ingrid H. Watson por aportar con el nombre y la ortografía, como siempre.

**Dos navidades para Sherlock Holmes**

La última Navidad de Sherlock fue así:

Se levantó a las seis de la mañana. Normalmente Sherlock despertaba de muy buen humor a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba dormir. Se estiraba un poco con pereza felina, se duchaba, se lavaba los dientes, elegía con cuidado la ropa que iba a usar ese día y revisaba que su cabello no estuviera demasiado largo.

Se tomaba su tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas para que cuando se sentara frente a su laptop a ver como estaba el mundo criminal, nada lo distrajera.

Revisó su correo por si había algún requerimiento desesperado de sus servicios: Un buen triple asesinato, algún misterioso trozo de cuerpo encontrado en medio de la calle, algún tesoro perdido, una venganza, lo que fuera. Quizás alguien había desaparecido. ¡Oh, eso si que sería Navidad! y no un viejo de dudosa procedencia, vestido de rojo y haciendo allanamiento de morada a media noche con un gran costal al hombro.

Con su sonrisa sociópata en la cara, la esperanza en el corazón y una taza de té en las manos, encendió su laptop.

Pero lo único que encontró en su bandeja de entrada fue el molesto correo anual en el que Mycroft le rogaba para que visitara a su madre en las fiestas y que pasara un rato con la familia (que eran sólo ellos tres y, en contadas ocasiones, algunos primos del lado Vernet con los que Sherlock solía practicar su francés cuando era niño).

Lo contestó con un escueto: "Estaré ahí a las 9:00 en punto" Mientras hacia una nota mental para llegar a las 11:00 como mínimo.

Un poco decepcionado, pero no del todo desmoralizado, revisó su blog por si alguien le ofrecía algún caso. Pero nadie había posteado nada nuevo desde su última entrada, excepto un acosador que solía dejarle mensajes sugerentes que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con su apreciada calavera entre las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, o a donde se supone que irían los ojos si la cosa estuviera viva. No era que a Sherlock le importara mucho, de hecho la prefería así.

El hueso estaba amarillo, los bordes dentados y se veía algo sucia por tantos paseos al aire libre, las cuencas parecían decirle: "_La clase criminal se está tomando un descanso, Sherlock_"

- _Lo sé_.- Dijo Sherlock pasando un dedo largo por una de las cuencas de los ojos vacíos de su amigo. - _Estoy aburrido_.

-"_Lo sé_"- parecía decir la calavera

- _¿Crees que sea porque es Navidad? ¿Es que la gente no siente deseos de matarse los unos a los otros durante las fiestas?_

Silencio.

- _Sería perfectamente normal, la presión de las fiestas y las cenas de Navidad. Parientes que no se llevan bien se ven obligados a sentarse juntos a la mesa y a compartir como si nada pasara. La más mínima chispa puede encender un odio antiguo y ¡SAZ!_

Silencio.

-_Tienes razón, eso no tendría nada de misterioso, aunque, si el ama de casa trata de ocultar el crimen… esa ya sería otra historia.- _Sherlock cerró los ojos.- _¡Ahhh, entonces sí que sería Navidad!_

Siguió manoseando la calavera en silencio, hasta que se sentó muy erguido en el sofá, se pasó las manos con furia por su cabeza rizada y con un poco más de energía, leyó minuciosamente los siete periódicos que le llegaban cada día.

Ningún hueso humano abandonado, nadie pedía ayuda, el mundo estaba tranquilo y en paz y lo único rojo en las portadas eran los anuncios de Navidad.

Normalmente la televisión no le llamaba la atención, pero era una buena fuente de noticias frescas. Encendió el aparato para encontrarse nuevamente cara a cara con la usual tranquilidad y la paz y el amor de las Navidades.

La apagó y arrojó el control al otro lado del departamento.

Sacó su violín del estuche y después de pasar dos horas afinando meticulosamente las cuerdas hasta la perfección más demencial, lo volvió a guardar.

Eran las once cuando fue a la cocina y se entretuvo buscando nuevas maneras de combinar los reactivos para hacerlos mucho más reactivos.

Una de sus pasiones era provocar pequeñas explosiones con elementos que a simple vista resultaban tan inocuos como la clara de un huevo. El único problema era que, cuando funcionaban y quería escribir las fórmulas para futuras investigaciones, el humo era tan denso (y normalmente de un color tan amarillo o verde) que pocas veces lograba hacerlo y debía repetir los procesos varias veces.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

- _¿Quién iba a decir que el detergente para lavar la loza podía ser tan inflamable?_

Un par de explosiones, llamadas a los bomberos y gritos de su casero después, Sherlock estaba buscando desesperadamente un lugar nuevo donde mudarse.

Primero recurrió a su blog y publicó un aviso, seguramente alguien sabía de un lugar cómodo, céntrico, grande y sin mucha gente viviendo en el mismo edificio.

Debían ser tolerantes a cualquier tipo de irrupción policial y entender que su profesión no era algo normal ni algo tranquilo ni aburrido. Mucha tolerancia, ese era el secreto.

El (o La) casero(a) debían apreciar la buena música de violín, aunque fuera a las 4 de la mañana, puntos extras si tenían algún tipo de mal funcionamiento del aparato olfativo y auditivo.

Así que Sherlock volvió a abrir los periódicos, esta vez buscando un lugar donde llevar su vida bohemia, sus trajes Dolce & Gabbana, sus batas de seda, sus miembros cercenados y robados de la morgue, su colección de cenizas y su equipo de química.

Cualquier persona normal habría tenido claro desde un principio que sus pretensiones eran un tanto altas para un departamento normal en Londres, pero Sherlock no.

Arrancó la hoja del periódico, tomó la calavera y salió.

Fue a tres sitios que habían llamado su atención.

En el primero, sospechó que podría tener muchas visitas de la policía y que a nadie le importaría mucho, dadas las manchas de sangre en la calle, los trozos de cinta policial amarrados aun a un árbol y por el muy importante hecho de que en el poco tiempo en el que estuvo ahí pudo escuchar 24 disparos.

Se imaginó que las muertes que ahí ocurrían no tendrían ningún misterio y se retiró.

* * *

El segundo lugar era perfecto pero la casera era una mujer sin vida que se metería en todos sus trabajos si no la mantenía cuidadosamente alejada.

- _Entonces, ¿cuál es su trabajo?_

- _Detective consultor._

- _Ahhh. No sé lo que es eso._

- _Obviamente no, yo lo inventé. La policía me consulta cuando ya no saben qué hacer en un caso._

- _Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, ¿eh? yo no me entrometeré en nada de tu trabajo si tú no te metes en mi vida privada, ¿eh? ¿Detective privado?- _Dijo la mujer poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla y cerrándole un ojo.

Sherlock levantó una ceja, había observado muchas parejas coqueteando como para darse cuenta cuando lo estaban haciendo con él.

- _No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie que a su marido le gusta vestirse de mujer._

- _…... ¿Qué?_

- _Y además con su propia ropa... veo que también usa su maquillaje._

- _¿Cómo?_

- _Por favor, cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de..._

- _¡Fuera de mi casa!_

* * *

Sherlock suspiró. Desde la ventana del último lugar que visitó se podía ver un gran espacio verde con un cielo nublado y grandes nubes grises. El amplio paraje estaba cubierto de nieve y Sherlock tuvo la impresión de estar ante una perfecta tarjeta de Navidad. El perfecto invierno. Incluso pudo ver un par de cervatillos correteando en los lindes del páramo con el patio de la casa.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana un momento mirando hacia el horizonte, respiró hondo y exhaló el aire más puro que había entrado a sus pulmones en muchos años.

Era muy rural, se lo imaginó en verano, verde y soleado con pequeños animalitos correteando y ningún humano en kilómetros a la redonda que arruinara la paz y la tranquilidad de sus días.

Cerró los ojos en agonía, maldijo en voz alta a las madres de todos los miembros de Scotland Yard, la paz y la tranquilidad y las vacas y salió dando un portazo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

¿Es que no había ningún lugar medianamente decente donde vivir? No podía irse al campo a vivir con las vacas ¿Qué pasaría si había un asesinato y él estaba perdido en la desurbanización? ¿Cómo llegaría a tiempo? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo le demostraría a Lestrade lo mucho que su presencia era necesaria entre la manga de idiotas que tenía como empleados si no estaba ahí para recordárselo constantemente?

No había lugar en el mundo para Sherlock Holmes.

Se encontró caminando en medio de una multitud de personas cargadas de regalos, solo y con la calavera en la mano.

Muchos llevaban grandes bolsas, otros llevaban niños llorones, algunos comida, otros cajas. El llevaba su calavera y ni si quiera se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba la gente por que las personas con pulso no eran lo suficientemente interesantes para él. Jamás.

El cerebro de Sherlock estaba programado cuidadosamente por años de entrenamiento en líneas de pensamiento muy estructuradas y su cuerpo también había sido educado para servir a los propósitos que su dueño necesitara. Su cerebro estaba acostumbrado a lo siguiente: "Problema + método científico=solución".

Y ¿Dónde se debían llevar a cabo los procesos necesarios para resolver un problema? Respuesta: En un laboratorio y ¿Qué laboratorio tenia las puertas (de la morgue casi siempre) abiertas para él? Respuesta: "Barts"

El cerebro de Sherlock llegó a esa conclusión en un segundo y sus pies lo llevaron de manera casi inconsciente hacia el edificio.

A esas horas los pasillos estaban comenzando a llenarse de sombras. Algunos turnos terminaban y otros comenzaban pero nadie reparó en él.

Sherlock se deslizó sin ser visto, ocultándose en la oscuridad como si fuera un gato. Cuando llegó a la morgue abrió un poco la puerta y miró dentro.

Molly estaba cortando un hígado con expresión muy seria, Sherlock se fijó en los pendientes de perla y las zapatillas que estaba usando, bajo los guantes podían verse sus uñas pintadas de un color más oscuro y tenía una malla en el cabello.

Por supuesto Sherlock recordaba que esa noche era la cena de Navidad de Barts, había echado la invitación a la basura hacia exactamente una semana.

Subió a la azotea, se sentó en la terraza y puso su calavera junto a él.

Desde arriba se veía Londres iluminado como una gran aldea de Navidad y desde algún lugar le llegaba la música del cascanueces. Eso le gustó.

_- Hmmm, ¿escuchas eso? Tchaikovski.-_ Susurró hacia la noche.

No estaba saliendo tan mal, después de escuchar el primer acto se sentía con ganas suficientes como para enfrentar la cena de Navidad de la familia Holmes y quizás después dormir en la habitación que usaba de pequeño, solo para no tener que regresar a su departamento.

Pero en cuanto cruzó las puertas de su casa supo que había cometido un error dejándose manejar con la influencia de la música del Hada del azúcar.

Mycroft le agradeció el haber llegado a tiempo lo cual empeoró el ánimo de Sherlock hasta volverse solo monosílabos cuando le preguntaban algo y luego, su madre lo obligó a sentarse junto a Mycroft y a escuchar cada aburrida palabra que salía de su boca.

- _Supe que te quedaste sin alojamiento_.- Dijo con el tono de voz que usaba para hablar con los presidentes de los países del tercer mundo. Parecía decir "_Se por lo que estás pasando y yo puedo solucionarlo, solo tienes que darme un poco de tu alma y quizás también un poco de sangre_"

- _Ya conseguí un lugar_.-Mintió Sherlock descaradamente y con convicción.

- _¡Oh, bien!, por un momento pensé que tendrías que volver a vivir aquí._

- _Londres está llena de departamentos que se alquilan, Mycroft._

- _Aparentemente._

Y entonces apareció "La mirada del hermano mayor" la única cosa en el mundo que Sherlock aceptaba que le despertaba los instintos asesinos que normalmente tenía guardados muy adentro.

Su madre no habló mucho durante la comida, nadie en su casa hablaba mucho de todas maneras y en cuanto Mycroft se distrajo con los postres, Sherlock se excusó diciendo que se sentía muy cansado.

Una vez instalado en su antiguo cuarto (y estando seguro que Mycroft jamás lo iría a molestar en algún punto de la noche o la madrugada) se escapó por la ventana como muchas veces lo había hecho y emprendió su camino de regreso a Barts.

Había algunos lugares en el mundo donde Sherlock Holmes era bien recibido, pero él no se sentía realmente a gusto en ninguno.

La gente era siempre tan aburrida y él sabía que en una fiesta era cosa de tiempo antes de que hiciera un comentario poco adecuado y todos se le quedaran mirando sin que el supiera bien por qué.

Jamás nadie le decía que decir o qué no decir, jamás nadie lo detenía a tiempo, ni le explicaba por qué lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Por eso a Sherlock no le gustaban las fiestas ni ningún tipo de situación social. Más de tres personas en el mismo lugar para él era un caos, excepto cuando uno de ellos estaba muerto.

Mientras regresaba a Barts pensando en lo fácil que sería vivir ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, escuchó las campanas de la madrugada que indicaban que el 25 de Diciembre había llegado.

Sherlock Holmes había pasado la Navidad sólo, caminando por las calles de Londres convencido de que no había ningún lugar en el mundo en el cual alguien en verdad quisiera recibirlo, alguien que se alegrara de verlo y que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Esa noche se convenció de que no pertenecía a ningún lugar cuando no estaba resolviendo crímenes.

* * *

Esta vez, la Navidad de Sherlock fue muy diferente.

Los preparativos comenzaron una semana antes, en la cocina, con John y un cadáver fresco.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Primero: estaba en el adorable departamento de la señora Hudson que no sólo no molestaba para nada si no que, al parecer, adoraba hacerse cargo de las cosas aburridas de la casa, como limpiar, lavar la ropa, hacer la comida o deshacerse de los desechos orgánicos que Sherlock traía de la morgue de vez en cuando.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar, alguien de verdad, con pulso. De carne y hueso.

El improbable Doctor John Watson.

Quién diría que alguien vivo podía ser tan agradable, Sherlock no lo habría pensado jamás. En muchos sentidos no eran la pareja perfecta, pero aceptaban sus limitaciones y actuaban dentro de ellas lo mejor que podían.

Eso quiere decir: Sherlock seguía siendo casi infantil, egoísta y orgulloso y John lo soportaba lo mejor que podía sin tomarse las cosas muy en serio.

Entre ambos había un entendimiento superior a las amistades comunes. Había algo en ellos que los complementaba tanto como sus diferencias los separaban. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro qué era exactamente lo que los mantenía unidos, pero era indiscutible que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- _Ahora necesito que me pases la botella de tu derecha, no, esa no, la roja_.- Dijo Sherlock tomando el gotario de su estuche. John obedeció con el ceño fruncido y tomando notas.

Desde que vivían juntos, los experimentos de Sherlock iban viento en popa. Al principio John se había negado a participar pero después de dos intentos fallidos, una noche en urgencias medio intoxicados y Sherlock rogándole que lo ayudara en su particular manera silenciosa y demandante (John no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero era un maestro en el arte de conseguir cosas sin si quiera pedirlas) John terminó cediendo a la presión, diciéndose a sí mismo, a modo de justificación, que mientras más lo ayudara, menos posibilidades tenia de destruir el departamento y matarlos en el intento.

Le pasó la bendita botella y observó como Sherlock tomaba un bisturí y hacía perfectamente iguales incisiones en forma de cruz, en el cuerpo sobre la mesa de su cocina.

Tomó el gotario del estuche y sacó un poco del líquido rojo que había dentro.

John lo observaba, atento. Sherlock pestañeó rápidamente y John supo que estaba poniendo toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Derramó el líquido sobre las aberturas y estas de inmediato lo absorbieron.

- _¡Ja!-_ Dijo el detective. _-¡Perfecto!_

- _¿Estás seguro que es así?_

_- Por supuesto, John, lo he hecho miles de veces._

- _Entonces ¿por qué dijiste "espero que esta vez funcione"?_

- _Dije que lo he hecho miles de veces, no que haya tenido éxito, ahora cierra la boca y pre calienta el horno a 350 grados._

John fue hacia la cocina y encendió el horno.

Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que vivir con Sherlock tenía cosas buenas y malas. Suponía que vivir con él mismo también era un reto constante. Seguramente Sherlock encontraba su nula imaginación y su falta de lógica una carga horrible con la que lidiar, pero ninguno de los dos se daba por enterado y las pequeñas cosas buenas en las que coincidían hacían que todo valiera la pena. Como reírse viendo una película a las dos de la mañana, resolver un crimen horrorosamente complicado o pasar las fiestas juntos para no tener que estar con sus familias.

Sherlock seguía moviéndose sobre el cuerpo en la mesa, haciendo diferentes cosas, John lo observaba trabajar y cuando el detective estuvo satisfecho se sacó los guantes, se giró, tomó la bandeja y metió el gran pavo al horno.

- _Listo, tres horas y ese pequeño animal se habrá convertido en una obra de arte para nuestros paladares._

_- Entonces, de verdad sabes cocinar._

_- Por supuesto que se cocinar ¿lo dudabas?_

- _Bueno, llevamos tres años viviendo juntos y jamás habías cocinado nada, solo te metes aquí para... cortar trozos de cuerpos robados de la morgue…-_. Dijo John en voz baja. - _¿Limpiaste todo eso antes de ocuparlo, verdad?-._ Sherlock lo miró y sonrió ignorando el comentario de John.

- _Tonterías, todas las semanas me encargo de la comida._

- _Sherlock, comprar comida china y ponerla en un plato no es cocinar._

- _Tienes razón, esto es un arte y una ciencia, mi querido amigo._

El teléfono de John sonó.

- _Pues se ve muy bien._

_- Espera que lo pruebes, sabe aún mejor._

- _¿Aló? Hola Sarah_-. Sherlock le dio una rápida mirada al escuchar ese nombre. John miró a Sherlock y se giró hacia la ventana para hablar. –_Sí, claro, no, no te preocupes estaré ahí en 10 minutos._

_- ¿Alguna emergencia? _

_- Un doctor que no se presentó, necesita que vaya a cubrir el turno de noche._

_- Por supuesto que sí._ La voz de Sherlock sonaba decepcionada, a pesar suyo.

- _Pero regresaré en la mañana, a más tardar a las 6._

- _Para entonces esto será nada más que basura-_. Dijo Sherlock apagando el horno.

- _Lo siento, de verdad, pero es... urgente como... como uno de tus casos._

- _Lo dudo._

_- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, es tan importante para mí como es para ti resolver tus casos._

Sherlock tomo una revista y se tiró en el sofá.

_- Cuando regrese podemos intentarlo de nuevo._

_- Claro, no te preocupes-._ Pero la sonrisa que le dio mientras John se ponía la chaqueta y salía por la puerta era tan falsa como si dijera que a Sherlock le gustaba resolver casos porque le gustaba ver las sonrisas de personas felices.

A media noche, una llamada de Lestrade interrumpió una profunda meditación que estaba teniendo con respecto al porque se sentía tan frustrado cuando John no estaba con él.

Antes que llegara a la peligrosa conclusión a la que ya muchos habían llegado solo con ver como actuaban el uno con el otro, la voz del detective inspector lo envió directamente a la calle, con el dinero justo en los bolsillos y después de dejarle una nota a John para que no se deshiciera de sus experimentos mientras estaba fuera.

* * *

**Una semana después, viernes 24 de diciembre. 19:45 hrs.**

John estaba sentando en el sofá, con una revista abierta sobre las rodillas y la cabeza incómodamente cayéndole sobre el pecho. Se había quedado dormido hacia solo unos minutos, pero tan profundamente como si se hubiese tomado un par de somníferos.

La puerta de entrada se abrió cuidadosamente y Sherlock entró al departamento. Había estado hundido hasta las narices en el caso de Lestrade, que al final, lo había llevado fuera de la ciudad y casi fuera del país.

La nota que le había dejado a John antes de irse estaba en el mismo lugar.

Mientras resolvía el caso le había enviado unos mensajes advirtiéndole que no se deshiciera de sus experimentos y de las terribles consecuencias para la ciencia si se veían interrumpidos por una de las frenéticas tardes de limpieza de John. Si las cosas que tenía en los jarrones en la nevera parecían estar a punto de cobrar vida debido a su estado de descomposición, entonces todo iba como debía.

El 221B de Baker Street seguía tal y como lo había dejado. Sherlock no sabía por qué, pero le había dado la impresión por un momento de que algo habría cambiado. Quizás John había redecorado, quizás se había deshecho de sus experimentos después de todo, quizás había cumplido sus amenazas y había arrojado su equipo de química a la basura o había conseguido un nuevo compañero que fuera más normal, pero no.

Por el aroma en el departamento supo que John había respetado sus experimentos aunque todo parecía más limpio, pero normal. Es decir, "normal" para ellos. Todo excepto el sofá.

John había acomodado los libros sobre un escritorio y había girado el sofá de dos cuerpos, hacia la ventana, de manera que la calle, que normalmente estaba oculta por montañas de papeles y demás porquerías (la mayoría de Sherlock) ahora era perfectamente visible.

Sherlock bostezó silenciosamente, eran las dos de la mañana y por alguna misteriosa razón (él pensaba que el haber pasado la última semana durmiendo solo tres horas no tenía nada que ver) tenía mucho sueño.

No se quitó el abrigo, pero si se descalzó y avanzó hacia el sofá en la semi penumbra.

Ahí estaba John, profundamente dormido, haciendo ruidos como ronroneos con cada respiración, con un hilo de saliva cayéndole por la comisura de la boca. Lo observó por un momento en la oscuridad iluminada sólo por el farol de la calle. Sherlock no se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

Le bastó una sola mirada a John para saber que no era el único que no había dormido en sus aposentos de Baker Street.

John se había quedado completa y profundamente dormido, la cabeza le caía hacia un lado y un leve temblor le indicó a Sherlock que estaba sintiendo el frío de diciembre.

Podría haberse ido a la cama, podría haber despertado a John para que se fuera a su cama, pero en vez de eso se quitó el abrigo y se sentó, cubriendo a ambos con él.

La vista era maravillosa. En la calle, Sherlock no se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que estaba Londres con todas las decoraciones de Navidad, en el tiempo que le tomó entrar al departamento había comenzado a nevar un poco y fuera la nieve estaba cubriendo poco a poco las cosas con una leve patina brillante y blanca.

Entonces Sherlock recordó que era Navidad. La fecha en si no significaba nada importante para él, pero el ambiente era claramente diferente, las personas estaban diferentes, el caso del que acababa de salir había sido diferente.

Por eso John había girado el sofá de cara al ventanal, la calle estaba decorada con luces de colores reflejándose en la nieve, volviéndola roja y verde y azul, algunos niños reían a pesar de que la calle estaba oscura, el aire cargaba el aroma dulce de las galletas navideñas de Speedy's.

Aunque no le desagradaba la Navidad, no le gustaban las fiestas.

Estadísticamente la mayoría de las muertes se producían en esa época del año, pero muchos eran aburridos suicidios. Las personas se sienten solas, recuerdan a los que partieron, a los que ya no están, en general se ponen bastante dramáticas y algunos optan por acabar con sus vidas.

Nada que requiriera sus servicios especiales, pero aun así le había costado una semana resolver todo porque no sólo era uno ni dos los suicidas, habían sido cinco lo cual es más sospechoso. El detective a cargo no lo había dejado ir hasta que él le aseguró que no eran asesinatos, con una mirada que bien podía leerse como "Si me sigues haciendo perder el tiempo te destruiré a ti y a todo lo que amas".

John se movió a su lado y su cabeza cayó pesada sobre su hombro, Sherlock se hundió un poco en el sofá para que la diferencia de estatura no fuera un problema y John lanzó un profundo ronquido.

Sherlock olía a calles llenas de nieve y a algo ligeramente dulce. John percibió todo esto en sueños y le pareció, de alguna manera, tranquilizador, una parte de su cerebro identificó el aroma de Sherlock y enterró la nariz en el abrigo del detective.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la luz de los faroles se encendía en la vereda de en frente.

Se estaba quedando dormido escuchando la respiración pesada de John, seguramente él tampoco había dormido bien en días. Le miró las manos, las tenía blancas y en las uñas un polvo también blanco.

Luego le miró el cabello, tenía unas pocas canas y un poco de caspa.

Sintió que John se acomodaba a su lado, estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos, pero lejos de alejarse se quedó como estaban.

- _Has tenido al menos seis turnos nocturnos seguidos ¿de verdad es necesario que te presiones de esta manera?-_ Susurro Sherlock.

- _Sarah necesitaba mi ayuda y el dinero no nos viene nada mal._

- _Supongo que no._

A John no le importaba donde estaba, si el caso había ido bien o cómo lo había resuelto, ni si quiera le preocupaba el haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, solo sabía que estaba cómodo y que Sherlock al fin había regresado.

Tampoco le quitaba el sueño no saber dónde había estado, el detective tenía el buen juicio de reportarse cada cierto tiempo. John sabía que la razón de los mensajes no era el advertirle que no arrojara sus experimentos a la basura, Sherlock sabía que John era incapaz de eso, si no como una manera especial de decir "_Estoy vivo, regreso pronto, no te preocupes_". Era considerado… para ser Sherlock.

Lo que John no sabía era que Sherlock no tenía la misma deferencia con los miembros de su propia familia, más específicamente con Mycroft que en ese momento lo buscaba por todas partes sin saber que ya había regresado a la ciudad tomando todas las precauciones para que el "Gobierno Británico" no se enterara.

John hizo un ademán de separarse, pero Sherlock puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercó más a él, de esa manera el aroma a la calle los envolvió a ambos, el aroma de Londres durante la Navidad, dulce y fresco.

Eso hizo que John recordara que le gustaba la Navidad, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando tenía con quien celebrarla.

El doctor apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro del detective sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos, sintió la cabeza de Sherlock reposando junto a la suya.

¿Qué más daba si se quedaban dormidos el uno junto al otro en el sofá?, su relación no podía ser más extraña de lo que ya era. Decía el cerebro de John.

El cerebro de Sherlock estaba desconectado. Ya había tomado esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando despertó, John se tardó un momento en advertir en la posición en la que estaba.

Y donde estaba. En algún momento de la noche, Sherlock había resbalado hacia la izquierda y John con él. Se encontraba firmemente sujeto por el brazo del detective y es que, el cerebro y el cuerpo de Sherlock podían estar varios días funcionando sin detenerse, pero cuando al fin llegaba la calma se desconectaban de manera tal que era capaz de terminar en el suelo por horas sin moverse ni quejarse, durmiendo como un tronco.

Tenía la cara enterrada en la curva del cuello de Sherlock, el resto de su brazo descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre bajo el, sus piernas estaban enredadas y el seguía arropado por la mitad del abrigo.

Estaba despierto pero seguía con sueño, debían ser no más de las diez de la noche y aunque le pareció terriblemente inapropiada aquella posición en la que se encontraban, no logró convencer a su cuerpo de moverse.

Sherlock tampoco se movió, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilo.

"Sólo estábamos durmiendo", pensó John para relajarse, "sólo durmiendo, nada más."

Notó que el brazo de Sherlock estaba colgando del sofá, tiró de su manga hasta que logró subirlo, aun tenia puesto el guante. John volvió a encontrar la posición perfecta, con el brazo de Sherlock enredado con el suyo, igual que sus piernas y sus respiraciones y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Eran las once y media de la noche cuando John volvió a despertar y esta vez sí que estaba lo suficientemente repuesto. Al menos como para irse a su cama y dormir de manera apropiada.

- _Sherlock, me voy a la cama_-. Susurró tratando de soltarse. -_Sherlock, suéltame._

El doctor se movió, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero. Como pudo pasó sobre él y se fue a su habitación.

Sherlock sintió el frío en sus brazos y abrió los ojos.

- _¿John?-_ Se levantó y lo siguió. _-¿qué haces?_

- _No podíamos seguir durmiendo ahí, es muy incómodo._

- _No es cierto, fue estupendo_-. Dijo Sherlock rascándose la cabeza, con los ojos semi cerrados.

John dio gracias al cielo de no haber encendido las luces, se había sonrojado al oír eso y ni si quiera sabía bien porque, algo en el tono de Sherlock había sonado demasiado…"Intimo". Y tenía razón, había sido estupendo.

- _¿Estás más repuesto?-_ Preguntó Sherlock dejando el abrigo sobre la cama de John y sacándose la chaqueta.

- _Bastante, pero no del todo._

- _No deberías forzarte así._

- _No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarías en regresar ¿cómo supiste que hice esos turnos?_

- _Tienes la piel de las manos partidas por el talco de los guantes de látex y tienes un poco de ese talco en tus uñas que están un poco más largas que de costumbre, eso quiere decir que no has llegado a casa al menos en tres días, además, tienes un poco de caspa, tu shampoo no te produce caspa y huele diferente, eso quiere decir que estuviste bañándote en el hospital durante la última semana y tú mismo hueles diferente... a hospital._

- _También te extrañé Sherlock._

El detective sonrió.

John lo miró.

- _eh, si no te molesta, me gustaría dormir un poco más._

_- No, claro que no._

Silencio incómodo.

Sherlock quería preguntarle si podía quedarse ahí, quería decirle que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como en el sofá, con él, quería que John le pidiera que se quedara, quería dormir en esa cama (o en cualquiera) pero tenía que ser con John porque en su mente esa se había transformado en la manera apropiada de dormir.

Y John parecía entender lo que quería decir, pero no podía articular palabra. Era raro ¿era raro? Era raro ¿verdad? Pero no recordaba cuando había dormido tan bien, y aunque quería echarle la culpa al cansancio y al hecho de que, desde que entró al ejército podía dormir en cualquier parte, sabía que no había sido incómodo.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y si siempre ambos eran considerados hombres valientes, él que demostró verdadera valentía esa noche fue John.

Lo tomó de la mano. - _Ven conmigo_-. Dijo como cuando al fin le das permiso a un niño para hacer algo que realmente quiere hacer.

Sherlock no dijo nada, dejó que John lo guiara hasta la cama.

- _Probablemente debería cambiarme ropa_-. Susurro el detective fijando su atención en el pijama que John tenía sobre la cama, su suéter a rayas.

- _Probablemente_-. John se le acercó y desabrocho el ubico botón que siempre le había causado estrés. Aquel botón en el pecho de Sherlock que parecía a punto de estallar. Sherlock miro sus manos, perfectamente estables enfrentarse a la tarea de desnudarlo, nadie había tocado su ropa para quitársela desde su nana cuando tenía 5 años. Miró a John que había fruncido un poco el ceño ante la inesperada resistencia del botón.

Cuando al fin lo logró se alejó sin mirarlo y dijo: - _Termina tú, yo voy por tu ropa. La señora Hudson hizo la lavandería ayer, recuérdame comprarle un buen regalo de Navidad._

Sherlock se quitó la camisa y John volvió justo a tiempo para ver como el morado caía al suelo y dejaba al descubierto la piel pálida. Se quedó un momento en el umbral de la puerta mirando como los músculos casi felinos de Sherlock se movían mientras este se estiraba, el hombro le crujió y se pasó una mano por el cuello, cansado.

John se acercó dudando, pero cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de Sherlock no se sintió mal en absoluto. Aunque estuvo seguro de sentir un poco de estática cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre los hombros de Sherlock.

Los pulgares presionaron el centro de su cuello mientras el resto de sus dedos masajeaba los músculos cansados a su alrededor.

Sherlock soltó un gruñido como un perrito al que le rascas las orejas justo como le gusta.

- _Estás muy delgado_-. Dijo aplicando un poco más de presión, Sherlock movió la cabeza pegando la barbilla en el pecho y le crujieron aún más huesos.

- _No he comido casi nada desde que me fui._

- _Vamos a solucionar eso mañana._

_- En un par de horas_

- _Sí, eso._

_- Siempre podemos cocinar otro pavo._

_- Si, supongo._

Estaban hablando en susurros, ninguno sabía muy bien por qué.

John dejó de masajear y le tendió el pijama bien lavado y bien doblado, se agachó para recoger la camisa.

- _No seas tan descuidado_-. Miró la etiqueta. _-¿Dolce & Gabbana? Sherlock ¿de verdad necesitas un compañero de piso que te ayude a pagar las cuentas?_

Sherlock solo sonrió y John estuvo seguro que la respuesta era "No".

Para cuando el detective se terminó de cambiar ropa, John ya estaba vestido, abrió la cama y se metió en ella.

Sherlock se tendió sobre el cubrecama, de pronto hacía mucho calor y no era por la chimenea que aun ardía en el piso de abajo.

John le pasó las manos por el cabello y se acomodó de lado para verlo mejor.

- E_stoy muy cansado aún_-. Susurró.

- _Quizás deberíamos pasar el día en la cama_-. De nuevo ese tono: "Intimidad" era la palabra que se le venía a la cabeza a John cada vez que Sherlock abría la boca y usaba ese tono con él: susurrante aunque no había necesidad de bajar la voz, ronco como siempre, lento y perfecto, como si estuviera constantemente compartiendo un secreto sólo con él, a pesar de que todo eso era perfectamente normal entre ellos.

- _Eso sería estupendo_-. John bostezó, Sherlock buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

_-Sherlock, metete bajo la ropa._

- _No, estoy bien aquí_-. Los dedos de John se separaron de su mano y comenzó a acariciar la piel de su muñeca usando solo la punta de los dedos. El dorso de la mano, la palma. Sherlock tenía las manos un poco ásperas, cerró los ojos sintiendo sus terminaciones nerviosas despertarse ante el tacto de las manos de John. El detective lo miró y la mano de John se movió hacia su mejilla, quitó el cabello ondulado de su frente, ambos sonrieron.

- _Esta bien, esto no puede seguir así_-. Dijo John sentándose en la cama. A base de tirones y empujones obligó a Sherlock a moverse hasta quedar bajo el cubrecama.

- _Eres como un niño pequeño_-. Dijo acomodándose mejor para quedar a la altura de Sherlock.

El detective sonrió y en un rápido movimiento lo envolvió en sus brazos. John apoyó su frente en el pecho de Sherlock sin poder creer lo bien que se sentía, lo sorprendentemente a gusto que estaba abrazado a otro hombre.

No, no era sólo otro hombre, era Sherlock, por definición todo lo que hiciera con él no tenía precedentes, ni en su vida ni en ninguna parte.

John se quedó dormido en cosa de minutos, Sherlock tardó un poco más. Se dedicó a hundir sus dedos en el cabello de John: cortos, un poco resecos.

La mano de John reposaba a su lado, Sherlock la tomó disfrutando del contacto con algo vivo, tibio, con pulso. Sintió su la respiración.

Podía ser que estuviera tan aburrido que buscaba satisfacción en lugares comunes donde gente común la conseguía, como la compañía de otra persona. Pero dormir abrazado a John le hacía sentir por primera vez en la vida que quizás la clase criminal hacía bien en tomarse un descanso.

En sueños, John movió sus manos en su espalda y su cabello corto le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Cuando dieron las campanadas del 25 de diciembre Sherlock estaría demasiado dormido como para oírlas.

Había algunos lugares en el mundo para Sherlock Holmes y en ninguno se sentía realmente a gusto. Excepto cuando estaba en su departamento, con su compañero de piso. Y de todos los lugares raros a los que pertenecía, (la morgue, el laboratorio, una sangrienta escena de crimen) el más extraño y agradable era aquel en el que jamás había pensado.

Habían algunos lugares en el mundo para Sherlock Holmes, pero solo había un lugar donde alguien se alegraba de recibirlo, donde alguien lo esperaba. Alguien a quien podía mirar cuando no sabía que decir, alguien que lo detendría justo a tiempo.

Y no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar excepto ahí, abrazado a John.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer.

_Liz_


End file.
